


Re

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: shtup buddies
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 3





	Re

脖颈上几寸皮肤有些尖锐的刺痛，扯着神经强行将意识带回来，耳朵里钻进几声示弱的低鸣，翼明白自己可能太用力了

轻轻拂动再给予高潮后的一点抚慰，让快感留存得再久一些，她把手指从玛利亚体内抽离，不加思考的伸手将女人拉进怀里。女人胸口的柔软压着她的，她享受肌肤相亲的细腻触感，习惯性的脸埋在女人颈间

汗水和她的气味混合，滚烫的，烫得快灼伤皮肤，烫得女人全身都泛起一层淡淡的粉色。她一直很喜欢玛利亚的味道，是一种叫不上的名字的花香，翼曾追问过很多次，但后者总只是挽唇笑笑，然后就踏着轻快的步子走远了，丢她一个在原地

有些怀念那感觉…会使人好奇，想要追逐上去的感觉。嘴唇贴上她跳动不止的血管，用力吸吮前猛然想起女人抱怨过很多次在那么显眼的地方留下印记会很麻烦，还被说过占有欲太强了类似的话

所以退一步，只礼尚往来的咬了一口罢了

她略显急促的喘息声渐渐小了下去，但依旧说不出完整的音节，含含糊糊从嗓子里挤出几个字眼。修长的腿和双臂一样都纠缠上来，环着腰和脖子，把之间最后的空隙也给占据了

好热...翼想

炽热到心里翻腾着微妙的急躁，不顾玛利亚近乎痉直的还抱着她，呼吸还有些困难，扯开拥抱自己的手臂用力压在她肩上按下去

她当然清楚她的极限在哪里，还有多少体力，今夜还能否继续下去

只是没料到玛利亚先发制人，在她趴下之前就稍微抬起上半身，像刚刚在脖子侧面的小动作一样，同样狠狠的吻过来，咬下去，要吸干她的血

那翼自然是要回礼

与往常不一般，这个早晨先醒来的是她

在之前，她们还交往的日子里，睁开眼眨几下清晰了视线后，总能发现剑也在看着她。趴在枕头上侧过脸，也不知在想什么，然后凑过来在她眼睛上印下轻轻的吻，有些痒

如果是休息日，她们还会再躺一会，聊些与工作任务无关的日常话题，掺着几声笑和打趣

如果昨夜的情潮迸发到无以复加，唯有在对方身体上留下一道道痕迹才得以缓解，她也会少少的，实则没有任何作用的埋怨几句，埋怨翼的占有欲。埋怨这把剑总是喜欢在让人尴尬的地方吸吮出一片紫红色。为报复她也不是没这么对待过翼，可这人却毫不介怀，甚至还有点张扬的招摇过市，仿佛在炫耀自己和女朋友有多么亲密和谐...弄得最后面红耳赤的人还是她，比如面对两个妹妹和克里斯欲言又止的目光

但这些似乎发生过很久了，都需要用「回忆」来形容了

突然问自己的话，一瞬间玛利亚也找不到个合适答案去解释她们是因为什么而开始冷却的

只觉得清晨拥着对方的裸身相视而笑的记忆模糊，除开在床上的夜里都很少再踏进对方的视线中，彼此都心浮气躁，等到真的无法忍耐这现实，她便开口了

要分开吗

很寻常的陈述句，甚至都不是疑问，如同在问晚餐怎么解决，因为早就明白这已是定数。答复大概是在五分钟后给她的，用很低的几个音节

她并不是在怀念之前，只是今天翼醒得比她晚，得以有些时间去胡思乱想，去比较相爱时和此刻的不同。很奇怪，她们似乎心理上都不曾有膈应，关于分开后肉体关系却仍保留下来这件事

毕竟抛去因怨恨而不由自主的更激烈的发泄欲望，也没什么不一样吧。翼的嘴唇始终只有她吻过，而她的身体也只有翼被允许深入，肉体依旧忠诚，只是少了爱

她觉得是这样的...因为爱被蒙蔽了

撩起枕边人的长发，不出意外看到她后颈大片的齿痕，再摸摸自己隐约作痛的锁骨，相恋的第一个夜的记忆又跳出来。她记得她们是在路灯几乎照不到的角落里，忐忑贴近，在心如擂鼓之下慢慢触碰到嘴唇

真遥远啊。望着白色的天花板她自嘲的扯了扯嘴角

冰箱里意料之内的只剩下了半袋面包和几瓶快过了赏味期限的牛奶，真是难得她今早有雅兴想做早餐翼都不给机会

这面包看起来还有点眼熟...她拎起来瞥了眼日期，果然是上次她顺便路过便利店带来的那袋，大概是不能吃了

好极了，看样子是要饿着肚子去总部报道了

无可奈何长叹一声，玛利亚走回客厅，弯腰从地上凌乱的一堆堆东西里找出自己的衣物。昨晚这把剑又发疯，还没撕扯着回卧室倒在床上，在这里就把她扒了个干净。要不是她狠狠踹了翼的小腿一脚以示抗议，还不知道要在硌人的地板上待多久

洗漱完毕肚子咕咕作响她准备离开时翼才醒来，摇摇晃晃，很难得的脚步不太稳倚着门框，也不说话，就盯着她

她不理，也没必要，思索着是否有什么东西会丢下，把一切都收拾好以免露出破绽，因为实在没心情去跟别人解释和翼的关系

其他人的分手往往都伴着在另一张床上翻滚呢喃吐露爱意，而她们大概是过于习以为常，即便没有爱也不妨碍索求身体...这样奇怪的关系

去卫生间涂抹妆容时，她望着镜中的自己，忽然庆幸是穿着高领毛衣来的

“需要绪川先生送你吗？”眼看着她在门厅处换上高跟鞋要走，剑总算开口，声音还被昨夜的欲灼烧得哑

一如既往的摇摇头，忍着后腰和大腿的酸痛挺直腰，她推开门

心意不和的时候总是这样吗？粗暴的对待，还有试图在不合宜的地方就开始

「似乎是的…为什么突然笑起来啊？」

「因为现在再回顾觉得很有意思嘛」

「还想再经历一次？」

「好了好了我不说了」

互相心怀鬼胎？

「怨恨居多？」

「怨恨居多」

怨恨到什么程度呢？

「看着这张脸就生气，任何时候」

「一不注意就会吵起来，即使晓和月读在旁边」

为什么反倒是分开之后更加在意她的一字一句了呢？早已听惯各种声线语气切换的那个声音就在身侧，在认真享用午餐的间隙里不合时宜的又提起她们几个即将开始的任务，以一贯的大姐姐姿态，虽然本人估计察觉不到

很微妙的傲慢

絮絮叨叨的同时玛利亚没停下切分着汉堡肉的刀叉，翼也一样，夹起鳗鱼塞进嘴里，心不在焉的嚼着的同时眼睛一抬，看见对面两孩子脸上满是闷闷不乐，似乎还没从疯玩的周末里缓过神，被作业和最年长者一起压迫的抬不起头

于是下午还要跑通告故没被编进任务里的人忽然就腾起打断的冲动。事后她自我解释说是作为非当事人都被念叨烦了，难得有机会自然是要摆出前辈的架子为晓和月读搏一分清净。“一个总不计后果乱来的人说安全事项，不太合适吧。”翼故意没转脸看她，故意漫不经心

原本期待能将玛利亚揶揄到哑口无言，事实上女人也确实安静了几秒，但很快便反应过来是她的挑衅，像一拳挥在空气里，毫无影响，仍摆着平常语调，但在翼听来夹着几分轻飘飘的反讽：“或许吧，但要好过脑子里只装着剑和绝唱的防人小姐。”

…不对，这已经是明晃晃的嘲讽了

女人面不改色叉起一块肉，顺便又叮嘱了几句要切歌多吃点蔬菜。翼用余光瞥瞥她，不再絮叨了，显然刚才那句话有点效果，但仍需搜刮些句子词语来保全面子。“和差点砸了人家的店然后不得不穿着围裙和泳衣的summer waitress玛利亚小姐比起来，在下自愧不如。”她学着年长者的语气也轻飘飘道

叉子戳穿汉堡肉刺到盘子发出一阵让人浑身发麻的尖锐声音，对面两孩子下意识捂起耳朵往后躲了躲，要躲开两人的唇枪舌战，虽然其中一位当事人不自知，甚至在心里洋洋得意起来

但为时过早了一点点，刚要昂扬的情绪被当头泼了一大捧冷水。“是啊，Top Artist那要难倒神鬼的画技在迷宫里似乎也带来不少便捷啊。”

真刺耳…若是想要高效又完美赢下这场战争，看来必须搬出最有可能戳到她的那件事。“谁能想到自诩为姐姐要大家都看着其背影的那位难得独自任务就被抓走了呢。”

好了，刀叉完全放下了，叮铃咣铛几声重重搭在了盘边，成功的气得女人说不出一个字

今次又是防人的胜利。翼心情愉悦

消灭最后一口美味的米饭，很享受的细嚼慢咽完，余光再瞥向旁边，玛利亚的盘子里照常还剩下了几个酸酸的红色小恶魔，又找到一句憋在心里很久没说出的话

“嘿。”她端着餐盘起身，轻轻喊了一声玛利亚。后者狠狠扭脸瞪过来，在切歌和调看不见的地方面上摆着要生吞活剥她的可怕表情

这样就对了。翼指指小番茄们：“现在没人再帮你分担了，记得吃完。”

也不管接下来的几天会发生什么，转身，把女人丢在身后，脚步分外轻快的走了。下午还要跑通告，挺忙的

翼心情非常愉悦

拜那把非常非常非常不可爱的剑所赐，她这一天的心情都毁了

她完全不明白自己做了什么，完全是凭空一场的无端争吵，完完全全是那把剑存心找茬，还专盯着她不愿再提起的那些事挑出来说，目的无比赤裸，想方设法的宣泄怒气

都不用本人站在眼前，大脑随便转转就能想象出那个颇为幼稚的家伙失了礼节冲她不满的嚷嚷的样。风鸣翼从来都没想过，一次都没有站在她的角度思考过，就像她曾笑着嫌弃她，「只有困难的时候才会想起我呢」

贪得无厌的小鬼！玛利亚在目标之一小腿上狠狠踹了一脚发泄，踹的那人惨叫一声跪下去

接下来至少一个月风鸣翼别想出现在她床上！用什么借口都不行，别以为这事能轻易过去

“玛利亚…“调在背后很小声的叫她，这才把她从情绪中又拽回进任务。她很大力的拍拍面颊，驱逐走愤怒和怨恨，又仰脸望了好一会空无一物的天

“还有几个人没抓到哟death。”从调旁边冒出来切歌的脑袋，她眨着眼，欲言又止，“要不我们再去楼里搜搜…？玛利亚在这里休息一会death。”

让两个孩子担心自己，真是太有失大人的尊严了…她再拍拍额头，呼出一长串肺中废气：“没关系，我挺好的，你们留下来吧，真的没关系。”

脑子里一团糊糊，要不是惊觉切歌和调的表情愈发奇怪她大概都没意识到刚刚自己在胡言乱语什么，赶紧又尴尬的找了几个句子敷衍过去

…全都是混蛋风鸣翼的错！

那之后发生了什么

「地基被炸掉了一半，楼塌了」

「她在医院躺了好几天」

……

「…」

「换个话题吧」

然后真的是一个月后才…？

「她向来守信，不是吗」

「一个月零三天」

「再加15.7个小时」

钥匙捅进锁孔里，伴着咔嚓金属声响打开门。她站在门厅处换上居家的拖鞋，差一些失手将高跟鞋漫不经心的扔到旁边，动作瞬间忽然反应过来，扶着额长叹一声又老老实实摆好

把左手提着的袋子放在桌上，然后拖沓着步子去阳台。摸摸挂着的睡裙，还有些潮湿，于是她又回卧室，从衣柜里翻出一件宽宽大大的衬衫和热裤，再去淋浴

冷水当头浇下，瞬间冻得她颤了颤，却仍咬紧后槽牙按耐下，收回本能的要去拧热水阀的手，垂在身侧，攥成拳

尽管并没什么作用，看起来更像是无端自虐或作贱，但她就是坚持。充其量只是让冬夜更冷，没什么

淋了好一会她才停下，用毛巾拭去冰凉的水滴，狠狠拍了几下脸，穿好衣服回到桌前

从塑料袋里取出回家前在便利店买的几瓶酒，强迫症似排列整齐，盯着几个瓶子沉思好一会，最后先选了看起来较顺眼的那个。手指猛的用力拧开盖子，大概入喉前突然觉得直接饮下过于粗鲁，就随手拿了个马克杯倒满，端起来喝了一大口

飘远的目光木然，无意识眼角跳了跳，然后又给盛上

另一人到来之前她就醉了个大概

那种蓝的出现她不意外，但没猜到会是今晚。但也无妨，反倒是好奇接下来会发生什么

翼也不说话，脱下厚厚的大衣放在椅背上，左手里也提着个塑料袋，轻轻放在桌上，像在自己家一样自然抬脚就要去浴室

“你来做什么？”她打断她的动作

后者回头看了她一眼：“一个月零三天了。”

她一怔，没发现距吵架那天都过了这么久，果然是被碎石砸坏了脑子。可今晚她没兴趣做，酒精是很适合的安眠药，头昏昏沉沉，只想睡去，连争执都没心思

还没来得及把这话说出来，这把剑就走进去洗澡了，水声哗啦啦响起，掩盖了心烦意乱

等待的时间里能做些什么呢？持续不断耳鸣扰了清静，玛利亚发了会呆，又拧开一瓶

意识模糊不清，最后的印象是她一头歪倒下去，喝干的酒瓶没放好落到地上咣当一声，要不是翼洗完了之后过来把她横抱起要往卧室走，说不定就在沙发上睡一晚了

“你、你干嘛啦...”

“你觉得呢？”

身体不受控制，眼睛半睁半闭着看不清东西，后脑勺被重击般的疼，但还是反抗剑这有点霸道的态度，狠下心捶着她的肩要她放自己下来。反正翼也腾不出手来对付她

“疼。”

“我不想做...”

不速之客在原地停了几秒，转身又抱她躺到沙发上。上一秒刚刚庆幸终于躲过去下一秒翼也坐过来，大手将她的手腕捏住，不由分说就要解扣子

从后腰开始，酥酥麻麻的酸软一路直上延伸到脖颈，真的没什么力气去挣扎，更何况翼直接压在她腿上，抬脚踹人都做不到

扣子被全数打开的瞬间，像是冷风倒灌，冬意卷进胸口。她仰起脸，迷迷糊糊看见翼低着头，像是在仔细打量她的身体

到底有什么好看的...玛利亚无声嘟囔

早知道今晚这人会跑来偷袭，她就不灌醉自己了...现在手无缚鸡之力，又将是被折腾的一夜

“上次去医院看玛利亚的时候，不是说一个月内别想碰你吗？”翼趴下来，额前的发轻轻蹭过她侧脸，“已经过了三天了...”

一只手探到下面，隔着薄薄的底裤用指节来回刮蹭，时而坏心眼的按下去，把她短短一句话打断了好几次：“那天、是谁先挑起，唔——”

“是我。”翼答道，扣着她的手指紧紧围绕她，在身下挑逗的手渐渐的要加快速度，逼着她跳过这个话题，逼着她先示弱，先张口求饶，把蒙蔽的全部——

“绷带都拆掉了，应该可以了，对吗？”又咬她耳垂，温热的舌舔舐耳廓

前半个月她被钉在医院，被检查，康复训练，还有心理医生的絮絮叨叨缠身；后半个月又回归正轨，奔波于总部和任务之间，确实是很久没享受这种感觉

心中确信不论发生什么都会有个人陪伴，靠在那人心口听自己的呼吸和她的心跳入眠，知道她不会走远，安静的听，安静的看，直到日出，等光驱走了暗

“玛利亚答应过的...不管我们是否分开，若是梦魇再来，可以回...”

“那翼知道，在废墟下我又遇见了什么吗？”

她突然觉得眼睛生疼，拿出仅剩的力气挺直上半身坐起。见状剑抽回手，环着她的腰让她坐稳了，一言不发的对视

“我需要翼的时候，翼都在哪里，都在做什么？”

这句话她忍耐了很久，总算是借着酒精袒露出来。但也因为酒精，说出来都是轻飘飘的，完全没有预期的质问的效果，更像是情人间缠绵的小小抱怨

完全没有她想表达出的感觉…

后脑不争气的痛得要裂开一样

认真的说，酒的味道她向来说不上喜爱，也无心应对酒醉后的晕眩，从舌尖至舌根仿佛都没了知觉，摇摇晃晃有气无力拖沓着步伐一个人离开喧哗

但偶尔，抛却这些痛苦的感官影响，若只谈及一个酒醉的结果，还是有些需要

意识飘摇，在冷冰冰的深海里抑或是寂静无声的太空里，只要是放她一人宣泄，给一个精神哭闹吼叫的地方——不打扰其他人的地方，怎样都好。那些似曾相识，双眼瞪着天花板却迎不来睡意的时候被隔绝，闭上眼就好。是她主动离开了尘世，尽管短暂，至少那夜无梦

可这种难得肆意的时间被打扰了，她厌恶的软弱一面被发现了

皮肤被酒精烧灼到滚烫，那人凉凉的指腹贴在她脸上，耳朵，锁骨前，胸口，小腹，后腰

冷热触感交替着拉扯神经，难受得她想远离那人。她欲伸手在她肩上狠狠推一把，但事实是距离似乎在靠近，从那紫色朦朦胧胧看不清楚，到和她交换着吐息，再是什么软软的压在心口。心跳声怦怦的，但她听不见，只觉得太阳穴很疼

大脑忽然将力气都分配给双手，她知道自己用力扯断了几个衬衫纽扣，但没能明白这样的原因…她不是不想做吗

还是说潜意识在低声蛊惑，要她把在废墟里的心情都反馈出去吗？她记得哭号，火腾起的温度，碎石落在地面，还有...与回忆和梦里所差无几

翼捧着她面庞的线条，不急不慢地用舌尖舔她嘴角残留的几滴酒。“玛利亚在哭吗？”唇瓣轻轻覆上来，淹没了不多的理智所给予的回击。搜刮脑海，她完全不记得上次这样的吻是什么时候了。“咸咸的...”

“才没有。”她逞强，可嗓音却是黏黏糊糊的如同粘在一起。为转移注意不让这把剑再说下去，她张开掌心握住翼胸口的柔软

中间的那点粉红很嚣张的挺起，所以即使某人忍耐着声音她也知道，一切都准备好了，已经可以肆无忌惮侵犯她了...不论过去还是此时，被允许的只有她

但今晚似乎不够，心里还是空落落的闷痛。她一边慢慢揉捏听翼的低哼一边忍着突突直跳的太阳穴疼痛，征服的欲望沸腾，她想玩弄送上门的猎物

长裤还搭在沙发扶手上，主意跳进混沌的脑中，玛利亚顺手扯下皮带在翼脖子上缠了一圈，末端捏在手里，轻轻松松就能让这人溺水者般喘着气求饶

被绑的时候翼没反抗，很平静的接受下来，让她稍微有点意外…她只是偏头亲了亲她的指尖，玩闹似的

她顺着她的一推往后倒下，闭上眼，习惯性轻声念出她的名字，扬起一个很浅的笑

没出息的湿红了眼角

微微粗鲁野蛮的交缠着亲吻之前，深入进她的身体感受那种温暖的潮湿之前，胸口赤裸的紧贴之前，按耐着声带颤抖，她说

翼，我恨你

是不是觉得很难集中注意？

……

玛利亚小姐？您在听吗？

…不知道

现在再回想这几句对话，她觉得有一丝丝无聊兼好笑。她十分健康，完全不需要其他人指指点点，来告诉她应该去做什么，又有什么是应当避开的

看，即使酒精在脑中捣乱，她也仍有余力对付压在身下的那家伙。手指挣脱温暖的紧密包裹抽离的瞬间，白日里掩于裙摆下随歌声舞动，此刻环着她腰肢的双腿总禁不住夹得更紧，而贪恋滑滑腻腻的水泽急切探进去索求更亲密，则会让吟诵出歌的声带压抑又放纵，发出只有她听过的羞于启齿的声音

这不是集中了注意嘛。玛利亚想

她坏心眼的反复磨蹭那一点的周圈，出于玩弄的心理自然是要将绝顶拖长些，不等到哀求示弱决不会停下。尖尖的虎牙刁起翼颈间的皮肤，碰到契合心跳突突弹动的血管，冬夜是漫长与冷的，她很辛苦的忍耐，才没去咬开她的喉咙品尝热的血

翼也是一样吧，嘴唇贴着她的侧脸，像是在汲取不断攀升的体温

玛利亚小姐，那些药是帮助缓解焦虑的，请不要趁着没人发现全扔掉

……

也请不要尝试偷偷离开

……

如果有必要我们还可以…

没必要

她才没有焦虑，她才没有畏惧且警觉，玛利亚.卡登扎夫娜.伊芙是个合格的成年人，面对什么都应该游刃有余，而不是再一次被关在小小的房间里和什么心理医生推心置腹。她还有堆积如山的任务，尚在天真烂漫年纪的妹妹们需要她，没时间留在这僵持

她闹脾气一样用指甲狠狠地掐身下人，回忆起每一个即使无意碰到都会让她蜷缩的地方，将被似乎无止尽的问题烦扰的情绪阐明，化为实体

翼时断时续的喘息，间或几声不成语言的音节，双臂缠上来想拥着她。那天在切歌和调面前那么伶牙俐齿，怎么现在一句话都说不好？她笑，手上速度又快了几分

“玛利亚…”

玛利亚小姐…最近是不是又开始做噩梦了？

突然想起医生这样问过，她一愣

明明很久没有了，如果那天没有和翼争吵，没有分心，说不定也就没有这些乱七八糟的事了吧。脑子昏昏沉沉，头痛欲裂

又是突然脑中一个闪回，把意识牵扯进现实，猛然发现似乎没再听到翼的声音，挣扎的力度慢慢变小了

她完全没察觉到何时左手将皮带攥得紧紧的，随着情绪沉浮越来越…低头看，那人手上青筋都浮起，全力僵持着给自己留下一点点空间，也是很辛苦的才没窒息

玛利亚松了手

试着借助酒精睡到天明的愿望没能实现

噩梦惊醒了她，醒来的瞬间却又忘了让她惊慌失措的内容。艰难喘息了好一会，心跳才稍微平静下来，再次去契合无声无息的夜

紧紧裹着的被子上满是她的体温，可能是在无意识的挣扎时把这庇护全部卷在了自己身上吧。她看看旁边，那人只有睡衣取暖，轻轻碰了下她的手，果然是冰凉凉的

在心里默念了一声抱歉，她分过去一半被子给翼盖好

庇护被抽走的那刻温暖也随之减了几分，冬夜的风似乎会从窗户缝隙里溜进来，即便暖气呼呼吹着寒意仍然攀上四肢。她讨厌这种感觉，于是慢慢挪动身体拥抱自己，不让暖意逃开

她曾度过很多很多个这样的夜晚，对这情形熟悉到这辈子都绝不会忘。同样不会忘的还有熬过它们的办法，拥抱自己就好了，包裹着所有的迷茫隐忍，总有一天会全数嚼碎咽下腹中，总有一天会消散，就像离开故乡的那天被风吹散身形的洋艾，总有一天

她试图再睡去，阂上眼不再去思考，要放空

如果没有被那人拥住的话

床铺微微一动，耳朵里飘进翼的细不可闻的短短一声叹息，翻了个身过来面向她，丝毫不见外的把右手搭在了她腰间，脸庞也凑近，鼻尖都快抵上她的侧脸

之前抱着一起睡的次数也不是很多，即使是以这种姿势入睡，第二天醒来也常常是各自裹着被子离得远远的，理由是太热了，而现在分开了自然更注重距离感一些

…被吵醒了吗？

没明白出于什么想法和心情，她低低呢喃了那三个音节：“翼？”

被叫到名字的人哼了一声当作回答，手上更用了些力，她挣脱不开。“好冷。”这把剑模模糊糊地说

“抱歉…”

然后再恢复成夜的静。冰凉的人就黏在了她身上，贪图体温不肯离开，沉重且缓慢的吐息吹着耳边几缕发，她听见自己的心跳，她的心跳，在深爱着的人们守护下依旧有力，真实地昭示现实，她们还在生的岸边

“翼。”

她又轻轻呼唤一声，但这下枕边人似乎真的是睡着了，过了很久都没有应答，只有绵长的呼吸

太热了啊...这该怎么睡嘛...她无声抱怨

却又没有办法。只好拍了拍环着自己的那只手，示意这把剑别趁着月色朦胧时分动手动脚的——她也不知道这人是否能听到，反正先警告一下再说，脑袋向外侧挪了点，避开滚烫的吐息，阂上眼

一夜无梦就好了。意识沉进黑暗前，她无声道

醒来的时候的姿势有些陌生了，她背靠在剑的怀里依然被抱着，剑的脸贴在她后颈上，很轻易就能一口咬下去的距离

翼还没醒——对，又一次不寻常的没醒。玛利亚原意是要推开她，但人肉靠枕的触感还挺好，虽然比起其他人可能硬了一点，总体感觉还可以。况且很久没有这样被抱过了，有点想多停留一会

就以这样的借口又多躺了十几分钟，直到闹钟忍无可忍，大声响起来扰了清净

背后那人又把脸往她身上埋了埋，桔梗色的眼似乎还未完全睁开，有些畏光。“天亮了啊。”意识不清的说，仍眷恋着被温暖体温包裹的静夜

是啊，天亮了，所以——

再拍拍腰间的手，沉下声音：“松开吧。”

“…嗯？”还没睡醒之下翼大概不知道她在说什么，躺着没动，一副不被打扰又会睡着的样子，抱紧她

忽然就心一软，把试图重复拒绝的语句咽回去。一个当靠枕一个当抱枕…好像还挺公平的，对吧

最近到底是怎么了才会这么嗜睡啊。她摸索着找到翼放在她腰间的手，轻轻抓住她的食指，也放纵意识随疲累的身体去休息了

介意透露一下回笼觉的心情吗

「软软的」

「只是这样而已吗」

「是哦」

喜欢吗

「应该没有讨厌的理由吧」

「秘密」

有些话在冬天说不出口？

「也许？」

「新年旅行是在澳洲」

虽然是在地球的另一边，周边风景入眼所见皆是陌生，但属于夏天的气息仍是似曾相识的

轻飘飘的裙摆在热风下摇晃，鼻尖上额上渗出细密的汗珠顺着发尾落在地上，混着甜筒在舌尖融化的冰淇淋，蔚蓝的海

克里斯拿着两个冰淇淋几乎晃遍了小岛都没找见人，差点气得一个人全消灭完一口都不留下。路过灌木丛旁时转念一想似乎有可能在这，躲开大家视线无声无息消失的最佳地点，于是小心的把冰淇淋举高些，跨过层次不齐的植物

确实，她的前辈正坐在树荫下，但意外的是玛利亚也在，两人面朝向微微起伏的平静海面，享受这个时节在樱花的国度感受不到的热潮

不是吵架了吗？克里斯不解，她听切歌说的

踱步过去，发现玛利亚背靠着树干闭着眼似乎睡着了，而翼抬眼看着她笑了笑，竖起一根手指挡在嘴唇前

克里斯犹豫了一下下，把两个冰淇淋都递过去，再不吃真的快化了

翼接下了白色香草味的，把另一个推回去。她也坐下来，看看玛利亚睡着的侧脸，小声问：“她还是不舒服吗？”

“倒时差而已，不用太担心。”前辈回答得倒是很轻巧

她一愣，扳着手指数了数，默不作声翻了个白眼。“和好了吗？”她指指翼牵着玛利亚的手

“没有。”

“没有那你们这是在干嘛？”

“做错事的人总要补偿另一方的。”

她没懂这两人在闹什么幺蛾子，闷闷的咬了一口冰淇淋，伴着偶尔的几声海鸥长鸣，翼低声哼起她从没听过的歌

**Author's Note:**

> 一个生病一个因为balabala情绪也不稳定  
> 下篇缓慢进展中


End file.
